White September
by FrozenDreamBox
Summary: A silly but talented girl find a DeathNote and with it a Shinigami who wants more chaos in DeathNote. She has a plan though, and come hell or high water she will succeed. First Stop: Wammy's Institution
1. Chapter 1

A breeze flew down the road, lifting the red leaves to make dust devils. The sun was still high but only warmed the air to a cool 8 degrees Celsius.

September was skipping home from school, listening to her iPod. She occasionally would twirl round sending her long white hair, thick layers and bangs flying around her like a snow storm. It was late autumn but being Canadian she was warm, hence the loose black knee shorts and sleeveless red zip up hoodie. Her mind flitted back and forth pointlessly in boredom. ' I wish I could fly, Why does the age 16 to me seem old? I wish I had a Coca~Cola, How much IPod Battery do I have left?'

Eyes closed, mouthing the lyrics she had long memorized, then something hit her, ... literally.

"For the love of cows " she yelled clutching her head. She looked up snarling, searching the ground and sky for whatever hit her. The snarling stopped abruptly when she spotted a thin black note book.

' No way. Be a death note, be a death note,_ please_ be a death note' she thought, eyes wide with hope and doubt. The scene was familiar, time after time it was the start to a amazing, silly or bad fanfiction,

Cautiously she approunch it, as if not wanting to find a fake, to find that she was wrong or that nothing that crazy could happen to her. She picked up the book and inspected it, indeed DeathNote was written on the cover and all the rules were inside scrawled in that messy English. It didn't have the names that made it a replicas of Light's DeathNote, like store bought ones. Its pages were clean, empty, white paper that gemand contamination. She was hopeful for it to be genuine but it could still be a fan made one. Even so, it was well made, one couldn't tell what the cover was made of. It was like a light but hard rock, like carbon fibres.

She looked around so see if anyone had thrown it at her but the road and walk were bare. ' How strange, not even a shinigami' She thought, putting the DeathNote in her black bag. She starting walking home still listening to ' There coming to take me Away' But the rhythmof the song was to intoxicating to calmly walk. So she resumed skipping while singing the song aloud. Not caring if a few stared and gave her funny look because of the song. She was too excited about the DeathNote to care.

She opened the door to empty suburban house, breathing in the sweet smell of honeysuckle that snuck in from the garden. Not bothering to remove her shoes, she locked the white door and went straight up stairs to her room. She was living alone at the moment because her mother was on a long term job overseas. Her mother is a talented translator that teaches September many languages between jobs. September also had a gift for learning languages and easily picked them up. Sadly, at her age she can only really use to watch foreign movies and anime without subtitles. Which she does often mind you. She hopped up to her mini fridge and took a Coca~Cola from it. Slowing opening then top to listen to the CO2 escape with a *zffffzzzzzzzzs*. Then she tool a sip, "Ahh~." She said in ecstasy as the cold sweet drink ran down her throut.

"_Hello, human"_ said a creepy but masculine voice behind her.

She jumped at the sound, almost spilling her beloved Cola, but turned around. Eyes and smile wide with knowing. ' Shinigami ' she thought before studying the creature.

His body was humanoid with dark grey skin ,over lapping armored scales covered all but his torso. He wore a Native American chief style feathered hat with white fur lining and a had a white fur skirt with 3 small skull hanging from it; his back was covered in a cape of the same material. He had a big silver hook on his hand. His lips were open too wide, showing too much gum over his pointing teeth. His narrow eye socket were pitch black which made him look empty.

"Hey Fuzzy, what your name?" she asked nonchalantly before sipping at the Cola again. He would be creepy if not for the excessive amount of fur that adorned him. 'Almost cuddly actually but he has a creepy face.' September thought.

"Kee kahaahhhaaaha... I love humans, not surprised are we? Kaahahhaahaa" he said and as he calmed down " My name is Zerhogie but you may call me Zer."

"Oh, that's a nice name. I am September, and to what purpose do I owe this encounter?" I said in a polite tone bowing deeply in respect.

"Well, straight to the point, Ryuk is in another relm messing around so I thought I would add to his chaos by bringing someone who knows the story of 'DeathNote'." he added quotation with his right hand while his left hook just sort of hung there. It was like her was mocking the fact that we have named the dimension after a single event. "So.. September, how about we take a trip to the 'DeathNote' world?"

"Oh my death god.. YES! I would love to," she yelled jumping in the air before stopping to switch to a serious tone. " give me a minute," she said looking into his empty eyes.

he nodded and she got to work.

She left a note on the kitchen fridge saying:

' _To Mom :_

_I'm going on an adventure, not sure when or if I'll be back._

_Don't worry to_ _much about me_ _, I'll be okay._

_Love you!_

_September_ '

She emptied her black backpack of homework and stuffed it with clothes, the DeathNote, her trusty laptop, iPod -along with all the cords necessary for use-and 4 Coca~Cola`s.

What's black, white and red all over?

A) bloody penguin

B) A badly written essay

C) September

Well if you picked C), YOUR CORRECT! Even if all of those answers are _technically_ correct, there wrong.

She was a white blur to Zer, he stood there chuckling amongst the madness. September briefly wonder if she should tell anyone from school before deciding against it.

They wouldn't notice if the weird girl that dances around and watch shows in class( it's the schools fault for not changing there WiFi password enough tehe) all day with her iPod, was gone anyway.

She reminded herself of road runner as she stopped in front of Zer, ' biong ' I thought.

" I'm ready, i`m ready." She said smiling like an idiot , quoting sponge bob. Zer just cocked his head to the side as she unfolded a piece of paper

" alright, I have got a plan. Drop me off at a orphanage that Quillish Wammy will visit in a week after I arrive. Make it the year before beyond birthday runs away from the orphanage,"

"Keh ahaha ahaha. Good thing you thought this out. I was just gonna give you 3 wishes and the set you off in the middle of everything." Zer said with a mix of seriousness and mirth in his voice.

September was confused. "3 wishes? Isn't that a genie thing?" She said, still confused

" Well, when traveling though dimensions there is a chance you or it will change because something unnatural has been added and it has to balance out. Me being a shinigami can change it at will."

"Oooooooo~~~," her eyes sparkled in childish amazement. "Too cool."

"Oh shucks." He said turning away bashfully, " Anyway, kid you got your location and time. Now pick your wishes."

She narrowed her eyes and crouched down into a L squat. She looked down, grabbing her ear lode between her thumb and index finger in sudden deep thought."Okay," she said standing up . "I want 3 million dollar in a offshore bank account, to be already registered at the orphanage, like they know me and stuff too, and I want retractable flying wings" she said confidently, nodding proudly. ' Wings may have nothing to do with DeathNote but flying would be awesome,' she thought.

"Kakakaeh hahaaa. Alright, then its time to go!"

The Zer picked her up like she weigh nothing and placed her on his fur cape on his back. She zipped up her red sleeveless hoodie and tie her shoe tight. She then secured her backpack around her waist with the barley used clasps. holding onto its strap with one hand and to the cape for dear life with the other. He shot up into the air at lightning speed. Cutting through the air with a high pitch whistle, September wasn't cold like she should be at this high. Her mid back white hair was flattened and painted down with the speed. She looked down on the earth one last time, smaller and smaller then pop! Its was gone!

Suddenly She was on the ground... somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Hello humanoids, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic here. Its Kinda of a self-insert story but not really. **

**Anyway, Good? Bad? Too short? Boring? you tell me~**

** Please Rate and review...**

**~ Frozen**


	2. Chapter 2

September found herself in a small room with sky blue walls, white trimmed windows and white wood flooring. The smell of fresh paint burn her nose, as she took in the room. 2 small cots were push up against opposite walls with night stands and a dresser at the foot of the beds. " Not too shabby," September said to herself before eyeing the unmade bed. ' A roommate?'

September unbuckled her backpack and stood from the ground, walking to the tall white window. It took a bit of effort but she managed to pry it open. Cold air rushed into the room, she shuddered, 'it's better than the paint smell,' she thought. " So this is it, the DeathNote world," she sighed " I looks the same though, hmmm." She looked down at her hands. The were as 3D and white as every, Her palm marking were the same as she remembered. ' I should find a mirror soon just in case.' she thought, remembering what Zer said about change. "Oh My Death God, do I have wings?" she said exited but before she could test her hopes but then door opened.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, dark red lips and black sunglasses on her head walked in. She walked and held herself as a model would; confident and purposeful.

" Hello, you must be September." she said holding out her hand, "They told me to come get you for dinner, Im Mary by the way, Mary Kenwood." She told me with a smile, she had a light British accent as if were recently gained. I took and shook her hand.

" Ya, so um.. You're my roommate?" September said unsure. Mary just laughed and gripped September's hand and pulled out the door. " Why, yes I am!" Mary ran down the hall dragging September behind.

' Mary Kenwood... Wedy? Professional cat burglar hired by L? Teh~ what a happy coincidence' September thought, laughing at her luck.

* * *

'Mary was very chatty, contrary to my predications but everyone changes' September thought after dinner. She grabbed a Coca~Cola from her bag and too a long gulp. She had gathered that she was in Warwick, England, at a orphanage on the outskirts of the main city. Her Canadian accent stood out at first but she quickly adapted the British accent; it was very easy to switch and it sounded natural. Sadly she would occasionally said 'Eh?' and people would know. September hate stereo types- especially when there true, she pouted to herself.

Its was around midnight and Mary was asleep, she didn't snore thankfully. September was wide awake, she didn't really know why. It could be from the Coke, she did an experiment a while ago and found out that 1 Coca~Cola = 2:15 hours of wakefulness. She didn't have insomnia, but she found sleep boring and a waste of time, Thus she tended to avoid it whenever possible. Vouching to learn another language instead in the time others spent unconscious..

She wondered briefly if that was all insomnia was.

Standing up, she decided to go for a walk since sleep obviously wasn't coming. 'Now to test my wings!' a burst of hysterical laughter bubbled from her lips at the thought. She clapped her hand over her mouth to silence herself, peaking at mary still asleep. ' God, my laughter sounds like that of Zer,' she thought.

Coke in hand she looked outside her tall window. It was only a 2 story drop. They obviously wouldn't let her out at this time of night. She sat her cola on the night stand and opened the window. It opened wide and she climbed to crouched on the ledge, jumped and landed softly on the grass. The night was cool and her breath was mist. Loose mid-back white hair messy from the jump. The pale hair made her a spotlight in the dark so she pulled up her hood and tucked the hair in. It was a cloudy night save for small spot of sky and the moon shining through the clouds. She walked down the street looking for a park or something to hide her from prying eyes. She was still wearing her red short sleeve hoodie and black knee shorts, but she added a white and grey striped long sleeve under the hoodie for warmth.

Red brick apartments with white trim decked the streets. Climbing vines decorated there entrances, giving the narrow street and earthy feel. The streets were empty except for a few parked cars. Then she saw a gated park up ahead and dashed for it.

She hopped over the wrought iron fence and a found a dense part in the autumn trees. It was quiet, a defining moment that even distant sirens stayed silent for. September slipped off for hoodie and tied it length wise around her ankle.

She stood awkwardly ' Now what?' she wondered. ' I don't even know if Zer got me the wings, since he has ditched since home.' September closed her eyes, concentrating on activating her wings. She thought of flying and stretched her arms, –CRACK. Her curled to her chest and she hunched over; pain erupting from her upper back. –SNAP— wooosh. September whimper in pain and something rip through her skin and unfolded. A heavy weight was now present on her shoulders and the pain had numbed. It was a strange feeling, like growing another arm and writing with it.

The pain subsided and she look to her side, even in the scarce moonlight she could see the wings. They had ripped hole in the back of her long striped shirt. They had the boning of a dragon wing, draped in a smooth, thin white leather. About 5 metres long each and had horn/claw like points at the tips of the wings. Like snow dragon wings.

September smiled wide and flexed the foreign appendages. Forcing them up and down, the trees rustled and the leaves went wild. She chanted 'Awesome' in her head as her feet left the earth. Her loose hair wild, her wing beat faster and faster. Moonlight slipped through the clouds and landed on her head.

Above the park now, tree tops and dot houses below. She looked up at the moon through the still haloed by the clouds and smiled. "Wooooh!" she called and she flew straight up to and through the clouds.

Once when was there she hovered, spinning and laughing in pure happiness.

No wonder it has been mans dream to fly since the begining.

Above the cloud line there was clear sky every star on the horizon clear and bright. The clouds beneath her tumbled like ocean, reflecting the moonlight or breaking to show the yellow light of the city. Wind and steady beating wings were the only sounds. " Beautiful" she whisper, touching her hand to the blue-gray clouds.

* * *

The week passed fast and before September knew it, it was the day Wammy would visit the orphanage. Zer still hadn't shown up and September wondered why but she had more pressing issue to attend to. She had to play this right, or it will have been all for nothing. She would have to wait till the Kira incident before getting involved. She had to play up what she could do and hope he ignores the fact that she is no genius. Languages, that's all she got. Thankfully she has them fluent and in abundance.

Sitting and waiting September was, in her sky blue room, finishing a puzzle. A simple night sky with lots of black and navy. ' I 'ought to do something weird to pique his interest. Hmm.. Like switching languages randomly. Yeah... good one.' she thought before gripping her earlobe between her fingers nervously, 'I'm still nervous'. She chugged the rest of her Cola– "Ahh..."– then stacked in on top of her 7 can tower. Whether the addiction was psychological or physical, either way she still wasn't going to give it up.

Quillish Wammy walked up to the last door in the hall, with a mixture of hope and doubt on his face. No one seem like a candidate here, simply normal children. Which he loved also but that not what he was looking for. He knocked on the newly painted white door and waited. " vstúpit' [ Come in (slovak) ] said a feminine voice. Wammy eyes widen, ' A Slovak speaker in a English orphanage?' He opened the door, light blue wall and white floor and furniture like the others. He stood there confused a moment, who had spoken to him? Then a small moment caught his eye, -click- a puzzle piece was put in place. She was practically camouflaged to the room! Thick white hair, mid-back length, was surrounding her as she sat on her feet. Light grey knee shorts and a sleeveless black hoodie could barely be seen through her hair. Her skin was naturally tan but noticeably pale. " Hello, My name is Quillish. What's your name?" he said, still curious about the Slovak speaking girl.

She smiled, " Heus ibi, meum nomen est September."[ Hey there, my name is September. ( in Latin) ]

Quillish was now confused, where exactly was she from? She seems to understand English but is talking back in random languages. She was very fluent through he couldn't find and accent in the switch. " September, what other languages do you know?"

September smiled, this is the question she was waiting for. " Well, I speak English for I am originally Canadian. Je parle français parce que le Canada est cool comme ça [ I speak French because Canada is cool like that ( French), Ich spreche Deutsch, weil es Spaß klingt eh? [ I speak German because it sounds fun eh?( German)],"She mentally face palmed when she said 'Eh?', it is terribly true that Canadians say that. September was getting bored of explain so she said the rest in English, " also Arabic, Slovak, German, English, Spanish, Latin, Italian and Japanese."

September took a comical deep breath in and rolled her forest green eyes.

Quillish eyes sparkled, "Ha, That's brilliant, how would you like to be adopted? I run orphanage for gifted student." Quillish was certain he had found another brilliant child for the house. If she did accept, she would get to learn any language she wished. She will never have to waste her ability.

" I would love too, Quillish." September said calmly and politely.

He left, telling her to pack her bags.

Seeing as her bag were already packed this morning, she darted off to say goodbye to Mary/ Wedy.

She found her on the front porch, smoking. " Hey, I'm got adopted." September said bluntly. She hated long goodbye and small talk, why can't people just say what they need to say and the leave?... ahem.

Mary's cigarette dropped as she turned around, " What ? You've been here a week! NOT FAIR !" She launched herself at September, causing September to go wide-eyed in fear. " Hey wai—." she was cut off, " I'm going to miss you." Mary said bear hugging me.

'We had become good friends in the week I've been here. I'll miss her. I should tell her how to get in touch.' September thought then pulling herself out of the hug said, " Hey now, remember something for me. If you ever meet someone named L, Ask for ...Halo and BAM. I'll be there."

September looked at her seriously, spontaneously deciding her alias. Mary laughed, " Okay, okay, I'll remember, just for you. Ha ,you sure are a weirdo Angel head." We both luaghed at the pet name.

Then Mr. Wammy came through the front door, with September's bag and his brief case in hand. He nodded at her and motioned to the car, a shiny black limo.

She bunny hopped down the porch steps and turn to Mary one last time, " Catcha later~"

"No ~you wouldn't." she said it playfully but September briefly wondered if she knew. Knew that she would become a master thief, so great that L would employ her.

Probably not.

* * *

**A/N: Evening, **

** 4 days for a chapter, ta~ o well. Hope anyone reading like it.**

** This was kinda a whats what chapter but it will get better!...I hope**

** Please rate and review / Comments and Critique is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long drive to the Whammy house, and it was boring. Sure she had her ipod but I ran out of batteries ages ago. She was still on her sugar high from the Cola~. She knew she couldn't fall asleep for at least the next 12 hours. It was too much caffeine and she was too excited!

Quillish even got her more Cola~ for the ride ' he is sooooo nice... or stupid' She thought, crying tears of joy in her hyper mood. The back seat of the limo was cool; drinks and snackage hidden everywhere. ' nom nom nom, I like marshmellows ! I thinks I had a few more Coca~Cola's Cola's Cola's weeeee, I had 1,2,4,6, 8, 11 Mocha Coca'a~~~' September was rolling on the floor of the spacious car, trying to be silent. She hasn't said a word since they left hoping that her excitement could be contain until she was alone in her dorm. Declaring herself a challenge to be silent she thought loudly. ' la la la la la ~ I wonder if I'll see mello, or near? I love matt, he is just so awesome. What about Linda? Isn't she supposed to be annoyning?' she thought , –WACK— the car stopped and September rolled and hit the front seats. "Tch.." she said habitually, not counting that as a word.

" September, we have arrived. I'll show you to your room but first, have you chosen your alias?"

Wammy ask politly. September held up her fingers and childishly motioned a circle above her head. He looked confused. September sighed , realizing she had to break her silent game.

She stepped out of the car, white hair glowing in the twilight," Call me Halo."

He smiled that grand fatherly smile that made her wish she had grandparents as he nodded. I followed him to the door. The Orphanage was marvellous, Wrought iron gates surrounding a 5 acre wide garden, only evergreen and some hardy flower coloured the dying grass signifying autumn. The mansion was huge, tall windows line the walls of a late Victorian era building. Clear domes that held equipment on the top as one filled with greenery. A yellow glow emitted from most of the windows, but she couldn't see anything living through them.

"Everyone should be having dinner about now, you may join them if you wish or would you like me to show you your room?" Quillish said as he opened the grand door. The inside was just as grand as the outside, Porcelain floors and glass chandeliers, it look like a expensive hotel.

"I think I'll go to dinner" She said, stomach growling comically. Though she knew that drink a litre of Coca~cola would make her blood pressure drop thus causing fainting, she did it anyway. Eating solid food usually helped.

"Your room number is 17, here's your key" Quillish said before walking off, leaving September confused and alone.

She followed the clatter of forks and knives to the dinning hall. " I got this." she said confidently but she couldn't fool herself, she was nervous as hell! Septe– Halo's Cola high was only heightening her nervous state. She guessed that the staff had heard of her arrival but doubted the kids were informed. She peaked through the archway, eyeing the inhabitants with suspicious green eyes. The dinning hall was big and but the table that it held wasn't. About 40 children ages 5- 18 ish sat at the table. White hair caught her eye and she smiled, only one kid that could be.

Near sat with one leg to his chest staring emotionlessly at the carrots he poked and ate slowly. Mello, unsurprisingly was sitting across from him, shoving carrots into his mouth vigorously. His back was to her but she guessed he was also glaring. Matt sat to his right, a Chicken wing between his teeth as her played his Nintendo under the table. They all looked around her age but she knew that Matt and Mello were 15 and Near was 14. Halo snickered quietly at the scene. The only seat available was next to Mello, Halo wondered briefly if that was very lucky or very unlucky.

Searching, she found no Beyond, 'Perhaps he says in his room?' That wouldn't be surprising if A had already committed suicide.

She stood up straight and walked gracefully to the seat, the room went quiet and there gazes glued to the new arrival. She simply eyed the seat and nothing else, people usually stared at her but she never got used to it: Long white hair, Sleeveless black hoodie and grey cargo knee shorts. She pulled out the fancy chair and sat down in her seat and went cross-legged on it. She looked up at her silent audience and dead panned. Gazes ranged from observational to confused or angry–in Mello's case. His glare was kinda scary but he had such pretty ice blue eyes she couldn't feel scared.

" Go away." Mello said in a British accent, not liking anyone but matt to sit by him.

I met his gazed and smiled crookedly, " Teh~ so rude Mello" she said in a sick lullaby voice, rolling the r, but flawlessly copying the accent.

People were taken back by this, but Halo just started serving herself: cake ,cola and a apple.

Mello looked angry now, " Who are you?" he said.

"Mello uses glare... It's Ineffective," Halo says, Matt laughs without looking up.

" Halo uses thief... It's Super effective." Halo quickly steals a raspberry from Mellos' plate and pops in her mouth.

Matt is looking up at Halo now laughing quietly while smiling to her. She smiled back at the red head genuinely. " Shut up Matt,what are you doing here, _Halo?_" Mello said her name with disgusted.

" Eating." she said taking a bite of cake.

"That's not what I meant!" Mello said clenching his fist. Everyone at the table was leaning away, save Near. "Mello was scary when he was mad and this chick mad for making it worse' seemed to be the unanimous thought.

Halo looked at him curiously before continuing. "Hmm.. living here, sitting in a chair, drinking cola, teasing you and eventually learning things, what about you, kid?" She said quickly.

"Don't call me a kid, midget!" Mello said standing up, chair falling backwards.

She narrowed her eyes and also stood: only 2-3 inches shorter.

"Tch~ I will Cause I can AND I am older!" Halo said annoyance seeping into her harpy happy tone.

" Oh Ya?" Mello yelled down at her, stepping closer threateningly.

Halo's head was going fangirl, ' he is even hotter when he's yelling!' she resisted the urge to forget the fight and glomp him but the kept her gaze cool.

" Ya, I'm 16." I said in a as a matter of fact tone.

Then Mello pulled back his fist, he looked really strong for a 15 year old. She danced out of the way and took the time too look around. Everyone in the hall has disappear save for Matt, Mello, Near and Halo.

Mello threw another punch, it whizzed pass her face, cutting the looked at him with wide eyes before she jumped onto the table landing on her hands and springing to the other side of the table. " Freaking mouse" she heard Mello say under his breath.

Near looked up at her, " Hello." he said monotonously.

" Hi Near." She said calmly sitting down in the chair next to him. Mello stood on the table and looked down at me.

"One second Sheepy" she said to Near before also standing on the table a foot from Mello.

She met her forest eyes to his ice ones and said in a serious tone, " Do you want to be friends?"

He glared at me, " NO !"

Halo looked away, disappointed. 'That sucks, I've always loved Mello' she thought with a sigh. She bravely turned her back to him and walked away.. Still on the table...

A chocolate bar caught her eye and she picked it up. All 3 were looking at her when she threw the bar at Mello. He caught it with ease and examined it.

" Please, Mello?"

He ate the chocolate and as the delicious Cocoa melted, so did he.

"Fine." he said looking away.

Halo smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good evening Jubblies. Sorry it took so long and the chapter is so short.**

**Mangafreak666: Thank you for reviewing! x2!**

**And about the switching pov.. Ja.. I don't know, im just confused like that.**

**IcontrolAllYaoi: I'm glad you like it, ^.^**

**And I hope you keep reading , thanx you!**

**I like Halo for a alias, do you?**

**It was between Halo, Cloud and North. But Cloud made me think of Final fantasy and North started with N. :]**

**Also, Zerhogie is an actually shinigami. He said goodbye to Ryuk and everything and you can find his profile on the internet. I wonder what he is doing right now anyway... ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

A comfortable silence set over them, Mello and Halo still standing on the table for no real reason. Near was - naturally- twirling his hair looking up at us while Matt had paused his game and smiled. Mello just stood there looking like a bad ass eating chocolate.

" Kehaha hah ahahaha..ha ha," An eerie voice sounded and echo in the large room. September knew right away that was the only one who could hear it. She looked up to see Zer practically sitting on Mello's shoulders. She paled and tried to conceal a laugh. Zer took this as encouragement and pretended to gnaw on the blonde's head with his ever open jaws.

" kakaaHahahahahah ahahaa," September doubled over laughing holding her stomach, " hahahha HA JKAKA Ajah.."

It was too good, Mello didn't even KNOW! "Keh kehahaha HA ha ke ha haa"

They were all staring at her now, thinking she lost it. Mello looked regretful for accepted the demented girls friend request. September took a deep breath then held it and close her eyes. She jumped off the table with cat like grace. She hoped lack of oxygen would stop her but she thought of Zer again and chuckled darkly. She didn't open her eyes until she smacked into what felt like a curvy wall. "Tch– stupid wall, your not suppose to be here. " She turned her back to the wall, the geniuses were all staring at the space behind her, mouths agape. Matt looked scared and surprisingly so did Mello. Near looked like normal blank Near but seemed to become smaller in his chair.

September turned around confused only to meet the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Blood red eyes drawn into a black hole. They seemed angry, amused and smoldering at the same time. Insomniac rims made his already large eyes look huge. His eyes looked at her, into her and far beyond her.

She knew her dark green eyes could hold no comparison so she took a step back. 'Beyond' She thought, blinking once, then twice. Black hair, Red eyes, black shirt, dark jeans, hunched, adorable, 'Oh My, ITS HIM!' She thought as her eyes widen at the site.

" Hello, I heard interesting...laughter.." Beyond said to the room, looking over everyone's -save Halo- frightened faces. He looked a lot like L from the live action movie but with less Japanese heritage. Still, he was insanely handsome.

" keh- so.. who was laughing?" Beyond said again, his voice making her shiver at the close proximity.

" Halo" the 3 boys said in immediate unison pointing at her. Halo looked away inconspicuously, avoiding any eye contact with a sudden and intense interest in the glass chandelier above her. Her eyes flickered to Beyond nervously and she caught him looking at her– Damn.

Attempting not to get lost in his eyes again, she shot a glare at Zer,' This is your fault!' she thought angrily. Zer merely shrugged and floated over to her.

"Good too see you too, I trust you missed me? Kehhahaheha" said Zer looking down at her. Beyond enhanced eyes didn't seemed to notice him, ' Thank Death Gods for that.'

" Ah, so your Halo. What a lovely laug—" Beyond stopped abruptly and his eyes stopping over her head. She knew why: No lifeline.

He looked back at her nervously, expecting her to drop dead. She couldn't erase the knowing look that glinted in her eyes and he knew she knew. The room was silent, all eyes on the yin and yang pairing in front of them. Black on white and red on green.

" Backup, would you like some cake?" said Near, stupidly but effectively distracting B. Beyond looked from one white blur to the other and glared. He hated that name with his entirety. He was not just L's backup!

Halo walked backwards towards the arch exit, not looking were she was going but expertly evading all objects. Only Matt was looking at her at first but soon they all looked at her. ' So much damn awkward silence today!'. Nervously, she rambled:

" Ta~ well then, I'ma just go and leave this to you guys. I mean, I'm not Halo. I've never met anyone named Halo. Who is that? I don't even know. I'm ... Far... ya Far. That's me. That's my brother from another mother Near. Yep, Near and Far we are bro's for life. Yeah...because... we... are white..people.. And I will travel cross the land, searching far and wide, to catch them is my quest, to train them is my CAUSE!" She ended as she tripped on her feet and fell on her butt.

The room bursted with laughter: some manic, others cautious. Near was even smiling at her, she smiled back at him. Happy that she drew some emotion from the year younger heard someone, Matt, start singing the rest of the Pokemon theme song. Suddenly, she was lifted by her shoulders and put on her feet.

"Well then, _Halo_ I need to have a little chat with you." Beyond scrambled voice whispered in the ear. 'When did he get behind me?' Halo wondered looking at Mello who seemed angry again but frightened. Beyond grab her hand and pulled her out of the room. She looked back at the boys in the dining hall with wide eyes but all they did was shake their head and look away.

" What the hell guys? I thought we were friends!" she yelled back to them down the hallway.

" Friends don't let other friends be kidnapped! Mello this is not very Christian of you! Matt, Link would have saved Zelda. Weeeaaaak, you are nothing like a blonde midget elf!" Mock hurt lacing her voice. " Near, robots have lasers and umm.. Do things .. that help people like me!"

She heard a low chuckle from the boy dragging her. His hand was really soft, likely from scrubbing away jam from his fingers, but it tightly held to her hand. She blushed scarlet against her pale hair and complexion that anyone looking at her would clearly see it. Thankfully he didn't turn around. He lead her down halls and up stairs, leading her somewhere clearly familiar to his bare feet. She hoped A was alive, because otherwise they likeliness of her surviving this night was under 20%.

Zer just floated after her, enjoying the show. She walked beside Beyond, he was probably 4 inches taller than her if he wasn't hunched over. She was still overly conscious about holding his hand and the oil lamp lit hallway wasn't calming her heart in the least.

The silence was getting to her, " So, BB was it? Just curious.. Where are you taking me?" She said nonchalantly. Needing to talk to make sure she didn't faint.

He stiffed but didn't answer, instead he stopped at a mahogany door and knocked The door was simple and looked identical to other they had passed; she doubted she could find it on her own.

Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and there was a click of a lock before the door opened. " Did you forget your key, BB?" said a quiet male voice. A boy about Halo's height stood in the doorway. His hair was dirty blonde and styled like Light's only messier, sad chocolate brown eyes with long lashes, Plugs, snake bites, eyebrow rings, all adorned his face. He wore a loose grey long sleeve and black jeans. ' Is this A?' Halo wondered.

" Nope," Beyond shoved pass the blonde with September in tow. Their room was big: tall windows, balcony doors and king sized beds all dressed in dark fabric. Bookcases held rows of empty and full jam jars as well as different brands of peanut butter. It look gothic but cozy. September blush again, being in a room alone with two extremely attractive boys was not a everyday event for her. In panic she decide to play dumb, picking the least spoken language she knew she spoke.

"Ospravedlnujeme sa, ale nemám žiadne anglicky hovorit. Kto ste?" [Sorry, I do not speak any English. Who are you?]- Slovak. She said looking oblivious and confused.

"Zabudnite na to hovorím slovenských, rovnako" [Forget it, I speak Slovak as well] -Slovak . Said Beyond looking annoyed. A just smirked.

"Lakomec" [ Meanie] -Slovak. Halo said pouting cutely.

" So BB, why did you bring this pretty girl here?" A said wagging his eyebrows suggestively at the two, eyeing there locked hands. Halo blushed harshly and pulled away her hand before trying to hide her face in her thick white hair. Beyond blushed the same but instead of hiding he glared at his best friend.

" What is my name?" Beyond asked suddenly, after the moment of bashfulness, in a business tone. Cautiously she looked at him, blush yet to recede. ' Why would he ask that? Does he think I'm like him? Shinigami eyes? Does that mean he can't see his lifespan, even without a Deathnote?' She answered regardless.

" Beyond Birthday." She said quietly. A gasped, finally understanding the situation.

" What about the Blonde downstairs?" Beyond asked, suspicious eyes that held a hint of happiness in them intently at her. Happy that he wasn't alone in the eye curse. He was hunched like L, also seeming to copy L lack of personal bubble knowledge.

" Miheal Kheel"

" You can see there names too!" Beyond asked smiling in his creepy but cute 's lit up in a way she never thought she would see. 'He is really close' Halo thought as her heart fluttered, blush returning as she bit her bottom lip.

" No, not like you can. To obtain eyes like yours the price is too high for someone like me, who is not born to them." Halo said, crushing half his hopes.

"Price? Someone like you? How would you obtain them.. How do you know the names?" Beyond asked almost sadly.

" Ha, That's a long story that would be dangerous for people to hear." Halo said.

" Kehkeh .. No kidding!" Zer said sitting on the wall cross-legged, Halo instinctively turned towards him. Forgetting only she could see him. " Hey, this may be a bad time but do you think you could get me some cotton candy?"Zer said, a pitiful need somehow present on his weird face.

" haha. Ha. Akkeh kaakgahahhaha hahahaaa haa..." Halo was having a fit, of course the fuzzy shinigami would want the only fuzzy food on the planet.'

" Not today, not today" She said calming down. The two boys stared at her with smile smiles on there faces.

" So, it was you laughing downstairs." Said A, smiling wider in amusement. It was hard to believe that this cute and funny guy is or is going to be suicidal. Halo frowned at the thought before beaming at the blonde.

" Your new right? I didn't catch your name. I'm Above." Above said holding out his hand to her.

She took his hand and shook it, " I'm Halo."

Halo decided she really liked Above and will not let him kill himself. His brown eyes smiled but held a ever present sadness that Halo wanted to erase.

" Great, now break it up." Beyond said, separating our hands. " Have you found your dorm yet?" Beyond looked at her with expectant eyes that she couldn't say 'no' to, but she kinda had to.

" N,o I haven't. Do either of you know where room 17 is?" Halo said while gripping her earlobe between her fingers, suddenly nervous about the situation. She was becoming increasingly light headed from all the blushing.

" Yeah, I do" Beyond said before grabbing her hand again and walking her out the door. Both of them were blushing.

* * *

**A/N: HI, this is me. Speaking to you fro across the internet. Sorry i took so long and had no inspiration and i am lazy.** **I tried to make this loner but.. i can only write so much (little) before getting distracted. :] she didn't a lot of blushing in this chapter.. mwhahahhaaaaka**

**i just realize i forgot this: disclaimer : I Don't own DeathNote or Its characters or any other things, animes or shows i mention in this fic. I own September though, yes it do.**

**Reviews:**

**MangaFreek666: Thank You for reviewing, glad you like the alias. It took waaay to long to pick. :D**

**XxlittlexwitchxX: Thnx you little witch! ****i hope you keep reading ! ^.^**

**x-Beyond-B: Thank for the review! reviews make me smile, :/ - :] - :D**

**Silver Dragon: teheha, your right! Imagine Ed and Mello meeting... BOOM. Somebody woulda get a hurt real bad.**

**Sicere Joyy: Thank you trés much for the review! It made me think and want to write this chapter today. I tried to answer some of you questions. **

** a mello, near & beyond reverse harem for September sounds... hmmm i donno. i'll just have to see. :D **

**See you soon!**


End file.
